


Mother's Day

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Talk of Pregnancy, for reader, pregnant reader but still gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: On Mother's Day, you and your boyfriend Tony go visit your parent's for a nice meal. At the end of the meal, you have an announcement.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 8, 2016_
> 
> Happy Mother's Day! I thought it'd be cute to do an imagine for the day- I guess it turned out kinda cute :)

"Don't worry; it'll be fine." You told your boyfriend.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to make your parents hate me." He said, quietly.

"Don't worry yourself, Tony, it'll be fine. My parents will surely love you!" You told him. "If anything, I should be the one scared about this. It's been, like, six months since I saw them in person." You said as the car pulled up into your parent's driveway.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll be on my best behavior." He smiled.

"Right, sure you will." You said as you got out of the car. "Please don't blow anything up." You begged.

"I'll try not to."

You and Tony locked hands as you walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Your mother answered, and you smiled. "Darling! So good to see you!"

"You too, mom!" You said and hugged her. "Tony, this is my mom. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Tony."

"It's nice to meet you." Your mom said.

"Happy Mother's Day!" You said. "Tony, do you have the flowers?"

"Oh, I left them in the car. Sorry, I'll be right back." He walked down the steps and opened the car door.

"Hmm, so _that's_ who you're into. The playboy of the world. Figures." Your mother rolled her eyes.

"What?" Your head shot over to her, eyes now away from your boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. We'll talk about it at lunch." She said, just as Tony got back.

"We got you flowers!" Tony handed your mother the gift.

Your mother glanced at the flowers and up at you and your boyfriend. "How, lovely. Thank you." She said, forcing a smile. "Come inside, guys."

She called your father's name, and he came running down the stairs. He called your name and tackled you in a hug. "It's been way too long, Hun!"

Your dad let you go and looked at Tony. "Is this the boyfriend you told us about?" Your dad asked, much more enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah, Dad. This is Tony." You introduced.

"Tony. What a pleasure to meet you!" Your dad smiled, and actually took a good look at Tony, after hugging him. "Oh my gosh, _Stark_ Tony. Honey, why didn't you explain a bit more?" He asked you.

Your mother walked into the kitchen after whispering something to your father. "Did something happen between you guys today?" He asked you.

Your dad has always been the more chill one of the two. Your mom, as you loved her to death, she seemed to try to get you to do things her way.

You shrugged in response to your dad's question. Then, he quietly said, "She doesn't like that my boyfriend is Tony Stark."

Tony didn't seem to hear you, which was good. "How about we go help mom with lunch?" You asked. "It is Mother's Day!"

\---

"So, how exactly _did_ you guys meet?" Your mother asked, in the middle of lunch. Lunch had been going well. Tony and your dad got along nicely, and it was nice to see your parents again. And now, it was about time to be judged.

"Actually, I was friends with one of Tony's friends, and she told me she could probably get me a job, and Tony seemed to take a liking to me." You explained. You were _sure_ your mother thought you guys had met through a drunken hookup. And that came from the 'playboy' comment she made earlier.

"You work for him?" Your dad asked.

"Technically, we work together." Tony interrupted.

"Oh, that's awesome." Your dad added. "What do you do, kiddo?"

That's when you got nervous. Your parents surely had to know Tony was Iron Man. But they didn't realize that you happened to train with Natasha a few years back. You didn't start as early as she did, but you caught on real quick. And now, there's another assassin to the team of Avengers.

"Oh, um," You started, hoping Tony would cut you off.

"I brought wine; who wants some?" Tony saved you. You sighed in your head, thankful that you'd still be able to keep that secret from your parents. They'd flip if they knew.

After wine, your mother seemed to lighten up a bit. She was having a good time, laughing and smiling.

"Tony, do you want kids? Your mother asked.

Tony thought for a second. "I don't know, really." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Your mother asked another question.

"I wouldn't want to put a child in danger, considering what I do," Tony explained.

Your stomach was in a knot now. "That makes sense." Your dad said.

Lunch seemed to drag on forever after that question. Tony even asked if you were feeling alright- you looked a bit pale.

You didn't even realize that you guys left earlier than planned.

Once you arrived back at home with Tony, he didn't waste a single second to notice something was up. "Talk, babe."

"What is there to talk about?" You asked.

"When your parents brought up kids, you started to look... I don't know, sick." He said.

"I don't know, Tony." You tried to cover up. "Guess I was just really feeling my mom's judgment. She didn't like the fact that you're the world's famous playboy dating her daughter."

"There's something you're not telling me." He said. "I can tell. Please, talk to me."

"I'm pregnant!" You yelled.

Tony's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"And after I heard you didn't want a kid, I felt even worse. Because there's nothing I can do about it! We've only been together for a year, is that too early? I'm sorry." You said, quieter at the end.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Tony grabbed your shoulders. "I'm happy." He smiled.

"What?" You asked. "But you don't want kids?"

"No, I want kids," Tony said. "I'm just scared for their safety." He explained.

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent. I love you." He hugged you.

"I love you too." You hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
